The Most Important Thing
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Ohtori x Shishido and some Oshitari x Gakuto. What is the most important thing for Shishido?


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, it belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Ohtori x Shishido and some Oshitari x Gakuto. What is the most important thing for Shishido?

The Most Important Thing.

"Nice game," Atobe declared after Oshitari defeated his partner in a practice match. "Oshitari, I think you've improved a lot recently. Gakuto, you should be less impulsive and think more about strategy."

Gakuto glared at his captain: "Isn't that why we play doubles?" Without waiting for Atobe's answer, he went to his bag to get his bottle of water. Oshitari followed him with a smirk.

Atobe ignored them and announced: "Next match will be Shishido versus Ohtori."

"Do your best, Shishido-sempai," the tall boy said with a smile as they were walking to the court.

"You too, Choutarou."

It was Ohtori who began to serve. Shishido was used to training with him, so he was one of the few players able to return the Scud Serve. He did it the first two times and got the points. But on the third time, the Scud Serve went right past him and he couldn't react at all.

"Shishido-sempai, you should concentrate more. I don't think it was much quicker than the previous ones. I'm pretty sure you could have returned it, or at least reached it," Ohtori remarked.

"I agree with Ohtori's analysis," Atobe said.

"And how the hell am I supposed to concentrate in those conditions?" Shishido protested looking at something on the left of the court.

"What?" a surprised Ohtori asked. He turned to see what had distracted Shishido and suddenly blushed.

Oshitari was pressing Gakuto against the wall, holding his wrists above his head and snogging him as if the end of the world was coming within a couple of hours. He even had his right thigh between Gakuto's legs.

Atobe coughed: "Ore-sama does not approve of such actions in the middle of training. Hyoutei is and will remain the best tennis school! So you two stop that, look at the game and learn."

Gakuto, looking completely undone, stuck out his tongue at him: "You just say that because you're jealous. Your boyfriend is asleep, so you can't do the same."

"Kabaji?" Atobe said, and that already sounded frightening before any more was said.

"Usu."

"This won't be necessary," a calm Oshitari replied. "We have finished for now."

Gakuto pouted, but the "for now" seemed to satisfy him. After all, they'll have lots of time to themselves after practice.

"Ohtori, Shishido, you can resume your match," Atobe declared.

----------

Later in the afternoon, Ohtori went to Shishido's. As they were lying on the bedroom floor and leafing through tennis magazines, Ohtori suddenly said: "I can't believe Oshitari-sempai and Gakuto-sempai did that."

Shishido took some chocolate pocky and held the box to the other boy. "Here, help yourself!"

"Thank you! I hadn't noticed before, but I'm a bit hungry."

"Eh eh! That's normal after practice, and pocky is so good. Anyway, they sure could have waited a bit longer! I couldn't concentrate afterwards and I lost because of them."

"Sure! That had nothing to do with the fact that I'm better than you," Ohtori joked.

Shishido punched him in the arm. "Watch how you talk to your sempai!" he said with a grin.

"Still, I would never dare to do what they did." Ohtori shivered. "In front of all the other players..."

"That's good to hear," Shishido smiled. "Not that I don't like it when you kiss me, but tennis practice shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know how important tennis is for you. You even cut your hair for it." Ohtori sat up and passed his hand through his boyfriend's short hair. "I loved your long hair. It's a pity you had to cut it," he sighed.

"I liked it too, but it was a necessary sacrifice to prove my determination. I don't regret it. Tennis is the most important thing in my life," Shishido declared.

"Oh," Ohtori said, suddenly looking disappointed.

Shishido gave him a weird look: "What?"

"Nothing."

"What's the problem? Isn't tennis the most important thing in your life too?"

Ohtori blushed. "Shishido-sempai is the most important," he answered in a whisper.

Shishido burst out laughing. He was laughing so much that he even rolled on his back.

"That's not funny!" Ohtori protested.

"Sorry," Shishido mumbled, still trying to stop laughing. "I didn't want to make fun of you. It's just that I meant that tennis is the most important THING for me. I wasn't thinking about people when I said that."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth!" Shishido sat up next to Ohtori, looking serious.

"I'm sure you can do much better than that," Ohtori dared him.

"Oh! So you want me to say something ridiculously cute to make amends. Well, let's see. You're important to me because you're you and also because you're part of my tennis world. That makes you twice as important as tennis for me... Still, tennis is the most important thing in my life!" he added, just to annoy his boyfriend.

Ohtori rolled his eyes: "I guess that will do." Then he moved to Shishido, pushed him back onto the carpeted floor and began to kiss him thoroughly. Shishido moaned, put his arms around his boyfriend's neck almost out of instinct and kissed him back fervently.

After a few minutes, the dark-haired boy said with a wink: "See, Oshitari and Gakuto are not the only ones who know how to have fun!"

"But I prefer by far doing it when we are alone," Ohtori replied.

"Me too. And nobody can stop us," Shishido whispered before initiating another kiss.

The end.

Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please, leave me reviews.


End file.
